Return of the Devil's Men
by Shea Pierce
Summary: CH.3 UP! Ten years after POTC, Elizabeth is engaged to Norrington bc Will never returned for her. Turns out he's captured by Barbossa and his men, back from the dead. PLZ R&R!
1. Default Chapter

The sea was cold. Cold and brisk, and so freezing it gave you a headache just to skim your fingers along the top- much like the sensation of eating ice cream too fast- brain freeze. Elizabeth gulped in a breath of fresh air before the wild waves knocked her under again. The salt stung her eyes, but there wasn't much to see anyway. The sky was the color of pitch and overridden with black, menacing rain clouds pouring their entire contents onto the out of control sea. Elizabeth's mouth unwillingly drank in more than it's share of the sea water. She choked on it, and tried to cough out the repulsive, salty liquid.  
  
"Will!" was all she could manage before going under again. "Will!"  
  
Suddenly, she felt as if someone- or something- was shaking her.  
  
"Elizabeth, wake up dear."  
  
Elizabeth rubbed her salt-encrusted eyes to find that she wasn't drowning in the middle of the ocean, she was in fact, lying safe and sound in her bed at home next to Commandeer Norrington, her fiancée and the father of the child she was carrying.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked concernedly. "You were coughing up a storm and saying the name 'Will' over and over again."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? You look positively horrid."  
  
But Elizabeth wasn't paying attention anymore. That dream. well, it was more a memory than a dream. It was that night, exactly ten years ago that night that she had last seen Will Turner, the only one whom she had ever longed for. Every year, on the anniversary of his leaving, Elizabeth had had that dream. She had been all set to go to Tortuga with Will and Jack and to live a pirate's life. But a terrible storm had started up which threw Elizabeth out of the Black Pearl. She had suffered through the torrent of water for forty-five minutes before the crew had been able to rescue her.  
  
After that, Will decided to leave Elizabeth home for one escapade, but would surely be back within six months for her. She had reluctantly agreed, and had waited eagerly for the day to come in which First Mate Will Turner would come and whisk her away to Tortuga on the Black Pearl. But six months passed and there was no sign of him. Seven months came, then eight, then nine, and around twelve Elizabeth simply stopped counting. Oh, she knew he would come. Will would come on his own time. But he never did. After five years had passed, Elizabeth's father, the governor, gently asked her to reconsider her rejection to the Commandeer.  
  
Elizabeth and Norrington had been wed on the night of the sixth year's anniversary. While Norrington made love to Elizabeth that night, she was inwardly crying for the sweet, handsome man whom she had loved, and still did.  
  
"Well, if you are quite all right as you say, then I don't suppose you would mind if I went back to sleep, eh?"  
  
Not even waiting for a response, Norrington yawned loudly and quickly went back to his nightly routine of loud, boorish snoring. It didn't particularly matter, for Elizabeth never heard his question. Drifting out of bed, she walked over and sat on the window seat, thinking of the last thing Will had spoken to her.  
  
"And darling, if you ever think of me when I have not yet returned, then sing this song (my mother taught it to me when I was a child): 'Yo-ho, yo- ho. Oh where, oh where did my love go? Yo-ho, yo-ho. Through the sea he shall row. Yo-ho, yo-ho. Back to me, you know. Yo-ho, yo-ho. With our love all aglow. Yo-ho, yo-ho.'"  
  
Elizabeth gazed out the window at the rippling sea, rising and falling with the wind. "Yo-ho, yo-ho." she sang softly. "I love you," she whispered to the sea.  
  
A single salty tear flowed freely down her flawless skin. Salty like the ocean. 


	2. A Revolutionary Idea

A/N: Please R&R!  
  
"Mmm.Mmm.Oh God! Simply delicious." Anamaria moaned as Jack (Sorry, CAPTAIN) Jack Sparrow massaged the roof of her mouth with his devilish tongue.  
  
"Love," Jack stopped for a moment to speak, "do you know what would make this a lot more enjoyable?"  
  
"More? Oh, do tell!"  
  
"If you would simply shut up for five seconds! I mean, I like hearing how much I pleasure you, but enough is enough, love! Savvy?"  
  
It took a few minutes for the information to digest. Anamaria pulled away from Jack in annoyance.  
  
"Well, I can see this romance has gone on far enough. I'm going now.," Anamaria paused, trying to think of a parting shot. "And I still expect my boat, you scumbag!"  
  
"What are you babbling on about, love? You're not going anywhere- the Black Pearl set sail hours ago! Hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you're stuck with me for the next six months."  
  
Anamaria gave him a look that suggested she really had no idea whatsoever what he was going on about.  
  
".savvy?"  
  
"Oh for God's sake, stick your bloody 'savvy' up your goddamn ass!"  
  
And with that, she slapped Capt. Sparrow's face with all her might, leaving a pink handprint on his now-painful cheek.  
  
Anamaria stalked out of the Captain's room, presumably to Mr. Gibbs, the second mate, to talk about sleeping arrangements.  
  
"I think I may have deserved that," Jack slowly admitted to himself, "I should've known better'n to bring a silly woman on board. Arr, to hell with 'em!"  
  
Jack clambered out of his room to celebrate his new anti-woman approach with some rum, when he was distracted by the lookout.  
  
"Land-ho! Land-ho! Port Royale in sight- about five miles to the north!" Jack wondered for a minute how they could've gotten so far north with a compass that failed to point in that direction, but no matter- bring on the rum!  
  
"Now, mate," Jack said to Gibbs, who had already finished speaking with Anamaria, "I have this new idea. it's quite. revolutionary! Ah, that's the word. Now the idea is fairly simple, it is this: just get rid of all the women, mate!"  
  
"Get.rid of all the. women?" Gibbs repeated, at this point very confused.  
  
"Yes, you are catching on quite well! The purpose. well, what exactly is a woman's purpose, eh?"  
  
"Well, to, um." Gibbs' voice lowered considerably, "to spoon with, I suppose."  
  
"Exactly! And the purpose of that would be more people, eh? We don't even need more people in the world! There are too many people as it is, we don't need more. So, really, we are helping to decrease the population, which is a good thing! Savvy?"  
  
"Well, I-I suppose." Gibbs replied, clearly uncomfortable on the subject.  
  
"Then it's settled, mate!" Jack poured two glasses of rum. "To hell with 'em!"  
  
The two pirates clinked glasses while Anamaria watched glaringly behind a keg of rum.  
  
"Land-ho! Land-ho!" The lookout called again. They were docking in the Port Royale harbor.  
  
"Well, get a move on, ya stupid bunch 'a scallywags! Don't just stand there! Lower the anchor!" Jack shouted at his crew, then turned back to Gibbs. "Now mate, I am going to go into Port Royale and not even glance at a single woman, save for Elizabeth, who is engaged."  
  
Gibbs snickered. "Let's see how you do first, eh?"  
  
Jack and Gibbs climbed onto the dock and signed in as "Mr. Ugly Norrington," and "Mr. Harry Ape," much to their childish humor's whimsy. The black flags on the ship had been taken down earlier, so no one would suspect their identities.  
  
"Good day to you, Mr. Norrington and-," the soldier stopped as he read the second name, "and, er, Mr. Ape."  
  
The two men nodded and went on their way, taking the man's moneybag with them. Once on the town's cobblestone streets, Jack spotted a young maiden selling fruit in the market.  
  
"Yummy," Jack licked his lips, "I'd like to eat her cherry."  
  
As Jack started to approach her, Gibbs called out after him.  
  
"What about your idea? The revolution?"  
  
"Arr," Jack growled in reply, "to hell with it!"  
  
***  
  
"There are two gentlemen at the door for you, Mrs. Norrington."  
  
"Thank-you Cecilia, I'll be right along. And please- please call me Elizabeth."  
  
The young maid curtseyed and stammered- "Yes- yes, of course. I-I- I'll try to remember next time."  
  
Elizabeth nodded and glided down the stairs to greet her visitors. She opened the large oak door to discover two pirates before her. Elizabeth was so shocked to see them, she simply stood there until they noticed her.  
  
"I though you were off with that fruit seller." the bearded pirate said to the other.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say she was selling, but unable to give me the merchandise. That's how all the women are here, all talk and no. Ah, Elizabeth, love!"  
  
Elizabeth woke up from her shocked state. "Jack! Mr. Gibbs! Hurry- come in here before someone notices who you are."  
  
Elizabeth motioned them into the house and brought them onto the porch. She sent Cecilia for some tea and invited them to sit down. As soon as they did so, she was a-rush with words.  
  
"Thank heavens! I thought I would never see any one of you ever again! I'm so happy I could, -I could - well, never mind. It's been so long. Do you realize how long it's been?! I mean, no letters, no visits, no nothing! I'm Norrington's bloody fiancée for God's sake! Well, never mind, we shall get this all sorted out. where's Will?  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow glanced at his first mate, then looked Elizabeth straight in the eye. He spoke with such utter seriousness; it was hard to believe that the one speaking was the legendary Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Actually. that was what we came to talk to you about." 


	3. Resurrection of the Interceptor

It was dark. It was black. It was a swirling black hole. The pitch- colored night was coming.. coming for him. It had stolen all the air, all the precious air away, and suddenly he couldn't breathe. Gasping in long breaths of air, he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Will Turner was locked in silent brig of the Interceptor. It was still dark. But the air wasn't gone. Oh no, it was much, much worse than that.  
  
All these long years boarded up had changed Will. His coarse black hair had grown halfway down his back and a slight beard covered his chin. But he had changed emotionally as well, not just physically. He spat on all humanity- for they had let him become this-this monster. Oh yes, he remembered the day it all started quite well.  
  
Just under ten years ago, Will had left his bonny lass, Elizabeth Swann, and gone to sail under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate, on the Black Pearl. Will had planned to gather up enough booty to pay for a wedding, then propose as soon as they returned to Port Royale and Elizabeth.  
  
Alas, things did not go exactly as planned..  
  
"One thousand, two hundred and twenty.. One thousand, two hundred and twenty-one.. Mate, we be rich men!" Captain Jack Sparrow grinned at his excited young first mate, Will Turner. "And there's still plenty more to count! Be sure to have a big wedding when we go to fetch Elizabeth- the more drinks, the merrier!"  
  
Will simply smiled at his friend. As soon as possible, they would set sail back to Port Royale- and of course, back to Elizabeth. Elizabeth.. he couldn't wait to see the huge grin on Elizabeth's face when he proposed. The two of them would have a perfect life together. A beautiful white house in Port Royale to live in with their four cute little blonde children- "That's the life for me," Will mused to himself. "Ahh.. that's the life for me."  
  
Will's fantasies were interrupted by the call of the lookout- "The Interceptor heading towards us, at about fifteen miles per the hour!"  
  
It would be apparent to anyone watching those aboard The Black Pearl that this was not good news. The pirates of the afore-mentioned ship had looks of surprise and confusion imprinted on their faces. The Interceptor had been sunk, with Captain Barbossa's crew aboard it as punishment for their misdeeds. There had been simply too many pirates to hang them all, so Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington had proposed to have the pirates chained in the brig of the Interceptor and sink it. This plan had been carried out uniformly and everyone in Port Royale had seen the Interceptor sink to the bottom of the sea. But if that was true, how could it be sailing straight toward them?  
  
"Jack..do you realize what the lookout is saying?"  
  
Jack didn't answer. He didn't need to. The bewildered expression on his face showed all.  
  
"The lookout might be wrong," Will continued, trying to calm his fear. "I mean, that ship couldn't really be The Interceptor, could it?"  
  
But it was. It sailed with dirty, torn, black sails and there was no mistaking the name emblazoned across the ship's side. Somehow, someway, The Interceptor had returned.  
  
Before any of the pirates could react, a big BOOM and a hole on one side of the Pearl told them what damage had been done. Then Sparrow reacted viciously.  
  
"Stop blowing holes in me ship! Okay ye pack of rotten scallywags- load the cannons! Don't be afraid to use all we've got! If ye don't, then yer already dead!"  
  
Too frightened to do anything else, the Jack's crew of various miscreants followed orders. They loaded the cannons with all the ammo they had, and when they ran out, they substituted forks and knives from the galley and even Cotton's sword. Basically, anything they could find was considered suitable ammo.  
  
However, The Interceptor kept creeping closer and closer toward The Black Pearl, until it was close enough for a pirate to jump from one side to the other.  
  
"So this is what they want?" Will mused thoughtfully. "A full-on, one-on-one sword fight? Well that's what they're going to get."  
  
Will quickly gathered up the money and ran down into the captain's room, where he locked it in Jack's safe. Running toward the ongoing battle, he threw his newest creation and caught it on the tip of his fingers. Of course- it was a sword!  
  
The sword was beautifully built- golden handle and edge with a blade that could cut through diamonds. Soon, however, blood stained the edge of the blade, as it was thrust into pirate after pirate. But something struck Will. No, not another pirate's sword, but a thought. These pirates- they looked vaguely familiar. This idea was affirmed when Will noticed who the captain was.  
  
It was Captain Barbossa who led this hooligan crew of devil's men. Captain Barbossa, who had died by the hand of Jack Sparrow, himself. They had all witnessed it. But hadn't they all also witnessed The Interceptor sink only a few months ago? It couldn't be possible. It was unfathomable. And yet.. it was.  
  
However, Will had no more time to mull over these strange facts because the Captain; yes, Captain Barbossa; had now drawn his sword on Will. Will quickly flashed his sword out at Barbossa, as if saying "Here I am, come and fight!" Their swords clashed and clanged again and again against each other. Suddenly, Barbossa had the upper hand- he had forced Will into a corner. In a few seconds, Will knew he would be disarmed unless he did something fast. With a twist of his wrist, Will flung his sword onto Barbossa's ankles, shedding first blood and distracting him for a few seconds.  
  
"Bloody pirate! I'll get you for that, I will!" Barbossa bellowed angrily.  
  
"Hmm.. that's good, now for your footwork." Will replied, doing his best to distract Barbossa until the opportune moment.  
  
"My footwork, eh?" Barbossa responded, pretending to know what Will was talking about. "If I were you, I'd be more focused on your footwork."  
  
"Ah, so you would."  
  
"Erm," Barbossa was very confused now. "Well of course!"  
  
While Barbossa pondered what Will was saying, Will worked their way to the edge of The Black Pearl.  
  
"Say goodbye.. again!" Will realized how corny that line was, but didn't care in the least. He was too busy watching the seemingly horrified expression growing on Barbossa's face. In fact, he was too busy watching that, he didn't even notice Barbossa's hand fly to his own wrist, and grip on tight, pulling Will down into the sea with him. He had been in such a state of shock, that was the last thing he remembered. Barbossa's laughing face, and the brisk water soaking him up.  
  
Will later realized he must have blacked out, and when he came to, he was entrapped in darkness- in silence- in the brig of The Interceptor. And that's where he was still. All he knew was that he was alone- all alone, except for the demon crew who rode the ship, and the fact that Jack had never rescued him. Ten years is a long time to wait.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. Sorry if there's not enough Jack-ness (i.e. drunken fun), but that's next chapter. That was your action chapter! (Don't worry- plenty more to come!) If you're this far, then would you pretty pretty pretty pretty [insert 1 million pretty's] REVIEW??? Thanks! I love my reviewers! 


End file.
